


妹妹

by shijiuchicha



Category: shijiuchicha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shijiuchicha/pseuds/shijiuchicha
Summary: 他被当做女孩子养大。
Kudos: 84





	妹妹

**Author's Note:**

> 如题，会有“妹妹”这样的词汇出现，没三观，没逻辑  
> 或许是兄弟吧，不过不是亲的，反正有叫哥哥的设定  
> 雷，巨雷，噼里啪啦砰砰砰雷  
> 搞来爽一爽，别骂了  
> 没有后续，慎戳吧

1.  
夜里有一声婉转的莺的涕泣，随即抽搭搭的哭声，一声比一声高。  
泪啊汗啊唾液的都流下来，交合的部位湿哒哒，重重击着屁股，红了一片。  
程玉叫得喉咙哑了不肯再出声，被操得直哼哼，用手掐他哥的胳膊，意思是不要了，他累。  
长头发黏在背上，难受。  
他眼睛里湿漉漉一片，呼吸是浑浊的。屁股里那根还在有一下没一下的戳弄，有水声，和精液搅在一起，抽出有插进，好不荒唐。  
程伽闻自然不会退出去，手掌粗糙滑过程玉细嫩的腿侧，掰开了，往里插一插，俯下身与眼前长发及腰的男孩交换一个吻。说是吻却没含在嘴里，两条舌头伸在空中，淫乱的扭一扭，沾了舌尖的甜。程玉的呼吸急促了，乳尖颤颤的，声音软乎而尖，妹妹一样的娇气。  
“你慢……我疼！”  
他瞪一眼程伽闻，被宠坏的小孩都有的眼神，嘴娇娇撅起来。  
他是从小被当做女孩子养的，留长头发，穿裙子，连声音都辨不出男女。变声期里班上所有男生都变成公鸭子，只有他不是，仍然亮堂堂说话，长发披在肩上晃啊晃，眼珠溜溜转，引着别人的目光定在他裸露的小腿上。细的笔直的腿，不仅赏心悦目，也好被哥哥掰开。  
程伽闻是他名义上的哥哥，成年后的情人，大他四岁，为人正直也笔直。  
二十二岁前爱女人，二十二岁以后眼里只能有这个娇气的不像样的“妹妹”。  
程玉追他，追不像追，更像撒泼。过程坎坷了点，反正人是追到了，现在在他身子上勤奋耕耘，不发一言。  
程玉以前嫌他闷，非要勾出一点话来，后来发现吃亏的是他自己，学乖一点，不敢造次。  
他总是长不大，身子骨是小的，人也小，可以被程伽闻抱在怀里，圈成一团。  
程玉因为年纪小，小时候有保姆宠，后来是程伽闻宠，仿佛没经历过苦，被娇惯成女孩子的性格，又像小男孩一样淘气，一言不合就爬自家院子里的树，坐粗树杈上晃腿，歪头对底下满脸紧张的程伽闻说：“哥哥，你抓不到我。”  
这是十一二岁的事，后来从树上下来，程伽闻教训他，他当耳旁风，下次更加变本加厉，穿着碎花的裙子踩在树杈上大喊：“程伽闻！我就上树，你能把我怎么着！”  
他哥在暗处里看着不理他，他又生气，什么都骂出来了，大家闺秀哪里能说这些，他也清楚自己不是，永远成不了。  
他是被寄养在程家的玩物，要留长发要穿裙子，要当个笑话。  
程伽闻是他哥哥，他哪里敢叫哥哥，养他的保姆说：“在家里要叫程少爷，玉儿不能没规矩。”  
程玉不情不愿地应了，从此看他哥哥的眼神都是带着怨的。  
程伽文何其无辜。对这个名义上的“妹妹”已经很好了，关心他爱护他，曾为他笨拙的编过头发。  
结果呢，得到的报酬居然是一具赤裸的男孩子的身体。  
程玉十八岁，在床上说喜欢他，解开他的扣子，趴在他胸膛，并不熟练的扭屁股，跟他讲：“哥哥，你操操我。”  
程玉喝醉酒的嘴巴往他嘴里送，主动握住那根往自己屁股里塞。唾液和汗，微红的脸颊和凹陷的锁骨，气氛昏沉又放浪。  
程伽闻那时只把他当做家人看，是家人，自然有那层道德关系束缚着，叫他做不成别的事也硬不到底。  
程玉就算留着长发，及了腰，瘙痒到肌肤，那也是有突出的喉结、平坦胸部的男生，更别提那根男人才有阴茎。只是比常人都小。  
程伽闻没忍住多看一眼，程玉就不干了，一只手盖住，脸红红晕着情欲，分不清是羞还是恼。过不一会儿自己先哭起来，吧嗒吧嗒掉豆子，滚烫落到程伽闻胸膛，声音哑而小，仿佛一根细骨头掰不得一掰就要断。  
“不许你看。”他嗷呜一口啃上程伽闻的肩膀，“不许嫌弃我！”  
原来他自己也知道，自己是“不正常”的。  
程伽闻忽然硬得不行，程玉握不住，瞅瞅下面又瞅瞅他的脸，哼哼骂一句：“变态！”  
这句程伽闻要认。  
的确是变态。  
看到程玉那发育不起来的阴茎竟然硬得出奇。  
但是那晚两人没有做到底。  
程伽闻捧着他的脸说：“程玉，别闹了。”  
程玉恨恨看着他：“我没有闹！”  
程伽闻摇摇头，对待顽童一样的拧他的乳头，听到“哎呦”一声叫。  
“你不是喜欢妍琦吗？上学放学都要等她一块，不管多久都等，还要假装自己刚刚到，凭白把人家骂一顿。？”  
程玉眼睛瞪得滴溜溜圆，“你怎么知道”这几个字印到脸上。  
真真是个傻妹妹。  
“我不喜欢她！”他说话，目光又躲开，不是心虚，是其他的一些情绪，“她把我当姐妹看，喜欢谁都跟我讲。”  
太烦了。  
他恨透程家。  
姓程的一家都是变态！  
“干嘛做这种事？”程伽闻又问他。  
程玉眼神直愣愣盯准他，最后笑道：“喜欢哥哥。”  
多甜蜜的女孩子。  
永远学不会诚实。  
##  
现如今程玉二十一岁，和程伽闻搅在一起一年多，亲吻尝过，爱欲尝过，挨操的时候要哭要叫，想逃跑又被拽着脚踝拉回来。  
这是最后一轮，精液灌了满腔，头发落在嘴巴里微微发苦。  
程伽闻捞他起来为他清理，他困得脑袋一点一点，伸舌舔舔男人的耳朵又吹气，感觉他硬起来便停手了，表示自己累了，迅速闭眼。  
这不是第一次了，程玉仗着程伽闻能忍耐，故意使坏。  
程伽闻不是不清楚，他那么精明，自然知道程玉打的什么主意，知道他是故意不让他好过。  
他们要彼此折磨。  
十八岁的程玉有过喜欢的女孩却仍投到他怀里来，抱着幼稚的坏心思。  
他那么恨程家。  
他们让他像玩偶一样的活着，有看似精致的生活，实则溃烂到骨子里。  
——程伽闻，我当然是想毁了你。  
——————  
我写爽了。差不多就这样，肯定he的走向，顶多就是双向暗恋却互相误会，程玉以为没有自己勾引他哥，他哥不会接受他，程伽闻则以为程玉只想报复他，然后纠结来纠结去发现是两情相悦。  
期间吃吃程伽闻前女友的醋，吃吃程玉以前喜欢的女孩的醋balabala  
完结。  
完美！  
快快乐乐！  
我永远喜欢长发小美人！  
这篇不会扩哈  
大家看个乐呵！


End file.
